1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for ejecting the ash from combustion apparatus for disposing of sludge, garbage and the like and to a venturi system for clearing the ash discharge from the combustor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing problem in how to effectively dispose of sludge, garbage and similar waste materials other than by land fill disposal. The present approach is to employ expensive and sometimes inefficient ash removal from fluid bed combustors. The known prior art is limited in its teaching to a solution for only some of the present problems where the ash tends to clump and form clinkers which choke the ash discharge.
Attempts have been made to dispose of sludge by first drying the moisture from the sludge and then conveying it into combustion equipment where outside fuel is used in large quantities in order to sufficiently dry the sludge to a condition where it can be carted away to a land fill installation, or be otherwise disposed of. Examples of prior art apparatus for waste disposal include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,477, date Jun. 10, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,944 date Sept. 2, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,838, date Dec. 16, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,637, date Mar. 3, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,251, date Jun. 9, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,220, date Aug. 11, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,721, date Oct. 13, 1987.